


Si Inday

by Huhsmile



Category: Hiraya - Karanduun, Karanduun, Karanduun - Hiraya
Genre: Ano halimaw palag, F/M, Gore, Other, Soft Inday
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huhsmile/pseuds/Huhsmile
Summary: Sabi nila may Aswang daw sa barrio.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Si Inday

_Lunes na ulet. Bangon na, Inday._

Umupo si Inday sa papag. 3:00 am na, kailangan niya nang magsimulang kumilos, kundi magagalet sina madam. Pag Lunes, kailangan niyang simulan yung agahan dahil babangon na yung mga bata para sa eskuwela. 5:00 am ihahatid niya yung mga bata sa eskuwela. Pag-balik, sisimulan niya na yung labada at pag-hugas ng pinggan. Pagkatapos nun, tutulong siya sa karinderya sa baba. Pag-patak ng 3pm, susunduin niya yung mga bata at tutulungan sila sa takdang-aralin pag-kagising nila sa pag-tulog ng hapon.

“Ate ano’ng ulam?” tanong ni Jun sa likod ni Inday, ang pinaka-matanda sa magkakapatid. ika-16 anyos, kaya niya na ang sarili niya. Bumabangon na siya mag-isa. Ngumiti si Inday habang nag-babati ng itlog. “Itlog at tinapay sa agahan, munggo sa hapunan, at...” ngumisi si Inday patungo kay Jun, “Gulay sa baunan mo.”

“Hay....” tila-talunan’ng umupo si Jun sa hapag-kainan, at nagsimulang kumuha ng kanyang kakainin. “Palagi nalang po’ng gulay baon ko, siguro kung hindi ako gutom ng ganun oras, hindi ko sila mauubos. Alam mo bang nabubusog ako lagi sa tubig pag gulay pinapabaon mo sakin ate?”

Nag-hain si Inday ng mga itlog na pinrito niya, at nag-lapag ng tubig para kay Jun. “Ganun talaga,” sabi niya, at nagpatuloy siyang kumuha ng sarili niyang plato at kakainin para sabayan si Jun sa pag-kain. “Alam mo ba’ng palagi kang kinukwestyon ng mama mo sakin?” tinuro ni Inday si Jun gamit ang kanyang kutsara. “Sabi niya hindi ka daw niyang nakikitang kumakain ng gulay pag hapunan. Ang katwiran ko naman, gulay ang baon mo lagi at lagi namang ubos.” Sumubo si Inday ng kanin, inantay siya ni Jun matapos para sa susunod niyang sasabihin.

“Hindi ba mas OK na’to kesa nakikita nilang sa bawat subo mo ng ampalaya ay may kasunod na isang baso ng tubig?” Tinapos ni Inday ang kanyang agahan, at nilagay sa lababo ang kanyang pinggan.

Mukhang seryosong nag-iisip si Jun, hanggang sa pinutol niya ang katahimikan. “Oo, may punto ka. Tama ka. Mas OK nga ‘to kesa napapagalitan ako pag hapunan.” Tumayo si Jun sa hapag-kainan, bitbit ang kanyang mga plato, at nilapag sa lababo. Kinuha ni Jun ang kanyang baunan na nilapag ni Inday sa mesa, at inilagay sa loob ng bag.

“Ang galing mo ate! Sige po, alis nako!” ika ni Jun. Narinig ni Inday ang hampas ng pintuan ng bahay, at alam niyang dumerecho na si Jun sa eskuwelahan.

Nagsi-babaan na yung dalawang ibang bata ng bahay. Mga bagong gising at bagong-ligo, tila ay parang tulog pa habang kumakain.

Pag-patak ng 5am, nilakad ni Inday si Tintin at Ysa patungong eskuwelahan. Malamig ang simoy ng hangin sa barrio’ng ito. Amoy bulaklak at ulan. Yung dati’ng barrio na tinitirhan ni Inday, amoy dagat at isda. Kahit hindi tabing-dagat, dahil ang simoy ay nanggaling sa dagat sa may Timog, nagiging amoy-dagat ang kapaligiran.

Mag-dadalawang taon na na’ng umalis si Inday sa una niyang barrio. Pang-apat na barrio niya na etong barriong tinutulugan niya ngayon. “Ate, eto yung laging mabangong puno diba?”

Napa-tigil si Inday sa kanyang pag-munimuni, at tinitigan ang punong nginuso ni Ysa. Isa’ng maliit na puno ng Sampaguita ang kanyang pakay. Hindi eksperto si Inday sa puno, pero base sa liit neto, mukhang wala pang 10 taon yung puno’ng tumutubo sa gilid ng kalye. “Ah oo, yung Sampaguita. Mabango diba?” sabi ni Inday sa dalawa. Tumango yung dalawa, at nagpatuloy sila sa lakad.

Nang iwanan na ni Inday ang kambal, dali-dali silang nag-iwan ng halik sa mag-kabilang pisngi ni Inday. “Babay po!” bahayag na kumaway si Inday habang patakbo ang dalawang bata sa silid. Sina Tintin, Ysa, at Jun - ang galing ng mga bata ‘no? Ang bilis mag-tiwala. Ilang buwan palang siyang namamasukan sa bahay nila, at kung mag-iwan ng halik ay parang totoong ate nga siya nila.

Sampaguita. Maputi, mabango, amoy-patay.

“Inday, kumain ka na ba?” tinanong si Inday ni madam. Nagsusukli nga pala siya sa customer. Isang oras nalang at matatapos na ang shift niya sa karinderya at susunduin niya na ulet ang mga bata.

“Ah nung agahan po kumain na po ako. Sinabayan ko po si Jun.” sagot niya kay madam. “Ilang oras na yun ah!” sabi ni madam. “Mag-lunch break ka muna. Grabe ang mga bata ngayon, kayang kumilos nang ang huling kain 8-oras nang nakalipas. Baka bumagsak ka diyan bigla.” Nagbuhos si madam ng bulalo sa isang mangkok, at inabot ito kay Inday. Dinamihan niya yung laman.

“Break ka muna, wala naman masyadong tao ngayon. Ako na sa kahera.”

4-na taong gulang si Inday nung una niyang naramdaman yung gutom. Madaya masyado kung kukuha siya ng mas maraming ulam kesa sa ibang mga bata, wala naman silang masyadong pera sa bahay. Mabait sila tito at tita sa bahay, pero minsan gipit naman talaga sa pera. Kahit pa, hindi naman ito pinaramdam nila tito at tita. Pag gipit-na-gipit, nagbabahagi din naman yung buong barrio ng kanilang mga ani sa bahay ampunan.

Kahit na. Kung walang makain, hindi parin tama ang magnakaw. Lalo na sa sarili mo’ng bahay. Tiniis ni Inday ang gutom. Tiniis niya ang gutom ng dalawang taon. 6-na taong gulang si Inday nung lumabas ang kanyang mga pakpak.

———-  
 _Martes na. Bangon na Inday._

Sinasamahan ni Inday si madam mamalengke para sa karinderya tuwing Martes ng umaga. Malakas kasi ang mga braso niya, “The best!” nga-daw pag-dating sa pag-bitbit ng mga bilihin sabi ni madam.

Naghiwalay sina Inday at madam sa palengke, intusan siyang kunin yung shipment ng supplier nila habang si madam ay makikipag-sabak sa pag-bili ng sariwang isda at gulay. Medyo brutal ang tawaran ng gantong oras, kung na-late ka ng gising, malamang sa malamang ay ubos na lahat ng magandang gulay. “Bayad na yun ha, wala ka nang iaabot sakanila’ng pera. Pero kung mabait yung delivery boy eto bigyan mo ng bente.” Binigyan ni madam si Inday ng bente, sabay kindat.

Natawa ng konti si Inday, at naglakad papatungo ng arrival area ng shipments ng palengke. Nakakatuwa si madam, parang inampon siya kahit walang pag-pirmang nangyari.

Amoy dugo.

Dito dumadating yung karne na nanggagaling sa ibat-ibang barrio. Baka mula sa Kanluran, baboy mula sa Silangan. Iba’t-ibang kalidad ng karne galing sa ibat-ibang supplier. Mayroong mga supplier ng karne na sila mismo ang nag-papalaki sa kanilang mga hayop. Alam ‘to ni Inday dahil 10-anyos siya nang pasukin niya ang isang babuyan ng madaling-araw habang naghahanap ng pagkain.

Nahanap siyang tulog sa loob ng kulungan ng baboy habang nakalabas ang mga pakpak niya. Pinagalitan siya nila tito at tita, at pinag-sabihan sa harap nung may-ari ng babuyan. Hindi naman nagalet yung manong. “Iha, sa lahat ng mga baboy dito baket si #27 yung kinain mo?”

Nahihiya, at ‘di matignan ang mga matatanda, sumagot si Inday. “Siya po kasi yung amoy malapit nang mamatay.”

Natawa yung manong. “Iha, ganto nalang,” sabi niya. “Minsan, meron akong mga baboy na nag-kakasakit, at bigla nalang namamatay.” Umupo yung manong para maka-tingin siya sa mga mata ni Inday.

“Pag namatay na kasi sila ng ganun, hindi ko na pwedeng ibenta yung karne nila. Ang tawag dun, ‘double-dead’. Bawal ibenta yun kasi baka magka-sakit yung taong kakain.” Tumango si Inday. Hindi niya maintindihan baket magkakasakit ang tao sa pag-kain ng karne ng baboy na namatay sa sakit, pero sabi nga nila tito at tita, hindi siya normal na tao.

“Ang problema,” tumayo yung manong at tumungo sa iba niyang mga baboy sa tabi. “pag may namamatay na isa, may mamamatay na iba. Nag-kakahawaan din kasi sila ng sakit.”

Tinapik nung manong yung baboy na malaki sa kanyang may paanan (si #12 naman ‘to) “Walang problema sakin ang pag-kain mo kay #27, pwede kitang bigyan ng isang buong baboy bawa’t pangalawang buwan.” Tumingin si manong kay Inday, at kila tito at tita para kunin ang kanilang paalam para sa bata.

“Basta’t yung mga kukunin mo lang ay yung may sakit. Ayos ba yun?”

  
—-

“Ma’am, pa-prima nalang po dito.” sabi nung delivery-boy kay Inday. “Ah, sige. Pasensya na, di ako nakikinig. Wala ng babayaran diba kuya...”

‘Hulyo’ yung pangalan na naka-tahi sa kanyang polo “...Hulyo?” sabi ni Inday habang pinipirmahan yung ‘receipt of shipment.’ Tinignan nung delivery boy si Inday ng patanong, tapos natawa ng kaunti. “Ah hindi po, pangalan po yan nung kumpanya. Carlo po pangalan ko.”

“Kuya Carlo. Sige po maraming salamat po.” sabi ni Inday nang ibalik kay Carlo yung ballpen, at benteng naka-ipit. Napansin ni Carlo sa resibo na medyo marami nga ang order ng kanyang kliente - 4 na kilong baka, 7 kilong baboy, 11 kilong manok. Maayos na naka-box naman yung karne sa isang lalagyan. Isang trolley nalang siguro ang kailangan para magulong nila yung box sa-

Napatigil si Carlo ng makita niyang kunin ni Inday ang isang 22-kilo na box mula sa sahig, at walang ka-pawis-pawis na ipatong ito sakanyang balikat gamit ang isang braso.

Hinanap ni Inday ang mga mata ni Carlo, at tumango. “Salamat po ulet, ingat po kayo as byahe.” sabi ni Inday. Tapos ay tumalikod na si Inday at nagsimulang maglakad papabalik kay madam.

Mga sampung-minuto ang kinailangan ni Carlo bago niya pinulot yung puso niya sa sahig.

——-

_Miyerkules na, Inday. Bangon na._

Tuwing Miyerkules, inaatupag ni Inday ang mga naipon na labada sa tabing ilog. Hinihiwalay niya ang mga puti sa de-color, pagkatapos ay ibababad sa sabon. Isa-isa niyang kukuskusin, kung meron mang mantsa, at isa-isa niyang babanlawan.

Ang naipong tubig na may sabon, pinang-didilig niya sa mga puno sa paligid. Parang hindi tamang ihalo kasi ito sa ilog ulet. Pakiramdam niya, may magagalet. May magagalit na basa at malamig.

Dumating si Jun ng may dalang komiks. Sasamahan niya lang daw si Inday sa may ilog. Umupo siya sa ilalim ng puno. Masaya si Inday na makitang nagbabasa si Jun, sana si Tintin at Ysa bumilis narin ang pag-basa. Medyo tamad parin sila’ng isulat ang sarili nilang mga pangalan, pero konti nalang makukuha narin nila kung baket importante ‘to.

Nung 16-anyos si Inday, nahilig din siya sa komiks sa likod ng dyaryo. Ginugupit niya yung mga nakakatawa, tapos iniipit sa likod ng notebook para ikwento sa kanyang mga kaibigan at mga kasamang bata sa bahay.

‘Ang mga hindi mahilig mag-basa hindi palang siguro nadidiskubre kung ano yung mga gusto nilang basahin,’ iniisip ni Inday habang binabantayan si Jun.

May mga ibang naglalaba sa tabi ng ilog. Yung nanay nung kaklase nila Ysa nasisilayan ni Inday sa kabilang banda ng ilog. Kinawayan siya, at kumaway si Inday pabalik.

_Malamig, basa, kulay asul._

“ _May patay! May patay sa may ilog!_ ” Narinig ni Inday sa may bintana sa labas ng bahay ampunan. Nagsi-takbuhan ang mga matatanda. “Dito lang kayo” sabi ni tito, bago tumakbo palabas. Tingin sa oras, 6:43pm. Hindi alam ni Inday, pero ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya.

Nung gabing-iyon, tinabi siya nila tito at tita upang kausapin mag-isa.

Mayroong natagpuang bangkay sa may ilog, sabi nila. Katawan nung kaklase niya sa eskuwelahan. Sabi nila. Hindi niya kaparehas ng edad at baitang, kaya hindi niya alam ang pangalan nito, pero sabi nila tito at tita anak daw ni pareng Elias. Sa leeg nung dalaga, may dalawang malaking butas na hindi magagawa ng kung anong hayop.

Sinasabi siguro nila ‘to sakanya para masabihan niya ang ibang mga bata sa bahay na mag-ingat. Sinasabi nila siguro ito sakanya para umiwas muna silang lahat sa ilog.

Pero pag-tingin niya sa mukha nila tito at tita, wala ang mensahe ng pag-iingat sa kanilang ekspresyon. Meron lang takot.

———-

_Huwebes na Inday. Bangon na._

Mga paniki ang hinuli ni Inday kinagabihan. Masustansya, masarap habulin, at peste sa mga nagpapatubo ng mga prutas sa barrio. Ayaw niyang ubusin yung mga paniki sa kagubatan at baka masira niya ang eco-system nito, kaya nagpapalit-palit siya ng hinuhuli depende sa panahon. Minsan mga daga, minsan mga baboy damo.

Inutusan siya ni madam na sunduin sina Tintin sa bahay ng kaklase nila. “Ay dalhan mo sila ng sobrang ulam natin.” bilin niya.

Nasipat niya sila Tintin at Ysa sa may bakuran nung bahay ng kaklase nila. Nang mapansin siya nung dalawang bata, dali-dali silang tumakbo upang kumustahin ang kanilang ate. May bagong laruan daw ang kanilang kaklase, inuwi nung tatay niyang sa Maharlika nag tatrabaho. “Ah ganun ba? Tara nga, samahan niyo’ko bigyan natin sila ng ulam.” sabi ni Inday sa mga bata.

Hawak ni Ysa ang kaliwang kamay ni Inday. Tinutulak naman ni Tintin ang likod ni Inday upang madaliin siya papasok sa bahay na hindi naman kanila.

——

Walang may gustong humawak kay Inday pagkatapos nung araw na ‘yon. Yung mga dati niyang kalaro ay ayaw siyang lapitan. Yung mga nagbibigay sakanila ng kendy nung bata sila sa may tindahan, ayaw siyang pansinin. Sarado daw sila.

Yung lamay nung dalaga naganap sa maliit na baranggay station ng kanilang barrio. Yung kabaong ay maputi, maliit (kasing tangkad niya), at amoy sampaguita.

Yung magulang nung dalaga ay umiiyak sa gilid. Yung mga dating kalaro niya, nasa tabi at ayaw siyang kausapin.

Hindi bago ang kamatayan kay Inday - alam niya yung pakiramdam ng makakita ng may namamatay. Baboy, baka, manok. Lahat yun ay napatay niya na. Alam niya kung pano ang tunog ng kanilang mga buto sa ilalim ng kanyang mga kamay. Alam niya yung huling ungol na gagawin nila sa sakit na kanyang ipinaparamdam. At pamilyar siya sa panahon na biglang mawawalan ng buhay ng kakainin niya - pag wala na yung tingin na ‘ _gusto ko pang mabuhay_ ’ dun sa hayop, alam niyang patay na yun.

Pero hindi pa nakakakita ng bangkay ng tao si Inday sa puntong ito ng buhay niya. Ika 19-anyos, nasa huling grado ng high school, at ngayon palang siya makakakita ng tunay na bangkay. Pag-silip ni Inday sa kabaong, hindi niya pa na poproseso yung itsura nung dalaga - basta alam niya asul, lumobo, at mabaho, amoy kemikal - nang may sumigaw sa lamay.

“Ikaw! Ikaw ang pumatay sa anak ko! Walang hiya ka, ang kapal ng mukha mo'ng pumunta dito!” hinanap ni Inday kung saan nanggagaling ang matinis na tinig ng boses na pagod-na-pagod na. Nakita niyang nanggaling ito sa isang maliit na ale na medyo mataba pero mukhang ilang oras nang walang tahan ang iyak.

Wala pang imik si Inday nang may maliit na batong tumama sa kanyang mata. Napa-hawak siya sa mata niya, at napa-kunot ang noo niya. Siya yung... sinisigawan? Siya yung pinagbibintangan?

“Parang-awa niyo na ho, inosente po si Inday” narinig ni Inday ang boses ng kanyang tito sa bahay-ampunan. “Busog po si Inday, at mabait po siyang bata. Sigurado po ako dun.” sabi nung manong na may-ari ng babuyan.

“Wag kayong mangatwiran, kayo nagpa-laki niyan dito, akala niyo ba ligtas kayo pag nagutom yan?” boses nung ale dun sa palengke. “Punyeta ba’t ba buhay pa yan?” sabi nung tatay nung kaklase niyang si Elias.

May isa pa’ng bato’ng tumama sa kanya. At isa pa. Ang ingay na bigla, ang dami nilang nagsasalita ng sabay-sabay: Masarap daw ako magluto sabi ni Maria, nandaraya daw ako pag exam sabi ni Elias - nakita niya daw akong nangongopya.

“Paano na ang mga bata?” sabi nung isang lola na nakaupo sa lamay. Yung lolang tinutulungan nilang mag-dala ng mga pinamili pauwi sa bahay niya. Yung lolang kinakamusta niya minsan tuwing napapadaan siya dahil alam niyang madalang lang tumawag ang kanyang mga anak. Yung lolang dinalhan niya ng suman nung may sobrang kanin sa bahay. “Paano natin masisigurado yung kapakanan ng mga bata kung dito yan nakatira?” sabi niya.

May tumunog na napunit na tela.

Nilabas ni Inday ang kanyang mga pakpak, natahimik ang mga dumalo sa lamay. Natakot sila. Isang malakas na pag-ihip ng hangin ang narinig, at lumipad si Inday papasok sa gubat.

Sa gitna ng hikbi at pag-iyak ni Inday, may tumatawa. “Putangama naman o, asan ka?!” sigaw ni Inday.

Sa kabilang puno, may lumabas na isang maliit na Tiktik, naka-ngiti, at tila pinag-tatawanan si Inday. “ _bahaha! Napanood ko yun. Nakakahiya! Kinaya mo’ng tumayo dun ng ganun katagal? Grabe!_ ” Hinampas nung Tiktik ang kanyang mabalahibong balakang.

Hindi na tinanong ni Inday ang pangalan ng Tiktik. Hindi niya kailangang malaman ang pangalan ng bangkay. _PADUGUIN ANG DIYOS._

Mula sa ikina-uupuan niyang puno, sinunggab ni Inday ang leeg ng Tiktik. Nararamdaman ni Inday yung bawat piraso ng gulugod(spine) nito sa ilalim ng kanyang mga kamay. Nabigla ang Tiktik sa pag-atake ni Inday, amoy bata siya at amoy malinis; Amoy wala pang napapatay; Yung _patay_ na patay, hindi yung pag-patay sa para sapagkain.

Nag-pumiglas ang tiktik. Hinanap ng mga matalas na kuko neto ang mga mata ni Inday. Nang hindi niya mahanap, pilit netong kalmutin ang mga kamao ni Inday na sumasakal sakanya. Tinusok ng tiktik ang mga kamao ni Inday hanggang sa dumugo, para lang mapakawalan siya nito. Sumigaw si Inday, at napa-bitaw sa leeg ng tiktik. Ginamit ng tiktik ang panahon na ito para sipain ang mga binti ni Inday, at makawala sa posisyon kung saan talo siya.

Nahulog si Inday sa puno’ng kinatatyuan nila, at bumagsak siya sa sahig ng gubat. May sumusok sa balakang niya na medyo matalas na bato. Ramdam ni Inday yung mga dahon at gumagalaw na mga insecto sa ilalim ng kanyang katawan.

Lumipat ng puno ang tiktik upang mag-bigay ng kaunting distansya mula sakanya at si Inday. “Hoy bata!” ma-hanging sigaw nung tiktik. “ang kapal ng mukha mo, akala mo ba porket hindi ka pa nakaka-kain ng tao tatanggapin ka ulet nung bahay mo?”

Tumayo si Inday, ang kanyang mga kamao ay dumudugo mula sa pag-kalmot ng tiktik. Tinignan ni Inday yung tiktik, inaaral ang susunod niyang pwedeng gawin, tinignan ni Inday ang katawan nito at inaral ang mga parteng importante - ano ang pwede niyang sirain?

Yung tiktik, nang dahil ba sa yabang, o sa pag-suri na si Inday nga ay isang bata, nagpatuloy magsalita. “ _Aswang ka!_ ” tumawa yung tiktik, ang boses niya parang pagod-na-pagod. Kasing pagod nung nanay na sumigaw kay Inday kanina sa lamay. “ _Aswang ka, ginawa ka ng diyos para kumain ng tao, at patayin ng tao_.” Nang parang nangangatwiran siya kay Inday, nag-kibit balikat ang tiktik at nang-laki ang mga mata neto para bang sabihing _Diba? Mali ba’ko?_

Napansin ni Inday na madaldal yung kalaban niya, kaya napag-isipan niyang ipag-patuloy ang pag-kwento neto. Mukhang sabik na sabik sa kausap yung gago. “Ho? Ano pong ibig-sabihin niyo po?” sabi ni Inday, gamit ang kanyang pinaka ‘inosenteng-bata’ na boses.

“Tanga ka ba? Wag mong ipilit ang sarili mo dito, wala kang tunay na bahay dito. _Takot sila sayo!_ ” Pumwesto yung tiktik sa sanga ng isang puno ng mangga. Kahit ba ay muntik na siyang mamatay kanina sa mga kamay ni Inday, ay handa parin siyang dumaldal at maging kumportable. Nagtaka si Inday kung ganun nga ba ka-peligroso ang buhay ng isang aswang. Sobrang normal na ang pag-patay, at pag-huli ng makakain, at pag-kalaban sa ibang aswang, kaya’t kaswal nalang ang pagpalit nung tiktik mula sa pag-aaway at pag-dadaldalan.

Tumingin yung tiktik sa mga ilaw ng barrio na kita mula sa taas ng mga puno ng gubat. Para bang lumabas muli ang galet neto, malakas niyang sinabi, “Ang tadhana mo bilang aswang ay mapahirapan ng mundo, at ng mga taong nagpapatakbo nito. Walang magtitiwala sayo, walang makikinig sayo. Kung naghahanap ka ng diyos, sabi niya bahala ka na sa buhay mo! Walang mag-aalaga sayo, araw-araw kang tatakbo, bata!”

Pinilit ni Inday na hindi pakinggan ang mga sinasabi ng tiktik, pero alam niyang may punto ito. Alam niyang may pinag-daanan itong nilalang na ito na sakit na hindi lubos na maiintindihan ni Inday. Sa kalawakan na walang pake sa kapakanan mo bilang aswang, ano nga ba ang ibang pwedeng gawin kundi pumatay at mamatay?

Ang katawan ni Inday ay handa. Handang lumaban, handang dumepensa. May isang luha na tumulo mula sa kanyang kaliwang mata.

“Wala ka rin namang kinabukasan dito” sabi ng tiktik.

Tas ngumiti siya kay Inday, “ **kaya sinimulan ko na yung totoong buhay mo hehe.** ”

_SNAP_

May nag-snap sa tenga ni Inday. Hindi niya lubos na mai-larawan yung tunog, pero kaya niyang ilarawan yung amoy. Amoy tubig ng ilog, amoy kandila, amoy kendi, amoy pawis, amoy sampaguita, amoy bangkay.

Gamit ang mga paa ni Inday na mukhang paa ng tao, pero mukhang hindi na rin ata, (‘ _bago to ah_ ’, inisip niya) humukay yung sakong ng mga malalaking paa ni Inday sa lupang ikinatatayuan niya. Ramdam niya yung mga bato at mga ugat ng halaman na nasama sa pwersa ng kanyang katawan ng siyang lumundag patungo sa tiktik na para bang inaasar siya mula sa sanga ng puno ng mangga. _Pinatay niya yung dalaga para mapag-bintangan ako?_

Ang tiktik, para bang handa na sa laban, ay hinihimok si Inday mula sa puno. Mas matanda siya, iniisip niya. Mas matanda siya, at mas matalino siya, at lalong-lalo na: nakapatay na siya. Etong puslit na aswang na ‘to, naisahan lang siya kanina dahil hindi siya handa. Handa na siya ngayon.

Pagka-lundag ni Inday, inantabayanan nung tiktik ang darating na sapak sa mukha niya mula sa malalakas na kamao ni Inday. Nagka-salisi ang kanilang mga mata ng magka-harap na sila. Hinanda ng tiktik ang kanyang mukha upang saluhin ang pwersa, o umilag sa darating na sapak.

Nang hindi dumating ang sapak na inaantabayanan niya, napa-tigil ng tiktik. Asan na ang laban?

_Walang laban._

Sumigaw ang tiktik sa sakit nang tumilapon ang mga laman ng kanyang tiyan sa sahig ng gubat, at sa kamay ni Inday. Yung inantabayanan niyang sapak ay hindi dumating. Yung puslit na bata ay dumerecho patungo sa kanyang tiyan.

Gamit ang kanyang kaliwang kamao, upang siguraduhin na hindi makakalusot ang tiktik, naka-kapit si Inday sa kabitan ng pakpak ng tiktik sa likod nito. Ang kanang kamay naman ni Inday ay dumerecho sa pag-bukas at paghila sa mga laman ng tiyan ng tiktik.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng tiktik sa bigla, sa takot. Alam ni Inday yung tingin na yun. Yun yung mga mata ng nilalang na gustong tumakas. _Buhay pa ‘to_.

Nilabas ni Inday ang kanang kamay mula sa tyan ng tiktik, at hinawakan ang mga braso neto upang maisguardo na hindi kayang lumaban. Hawak parin ang mga pinag-mumulan ng pakpak neto sa likod, mainam na tinitigan ni Inday ang mga mata ng kanyang hinuli ngayong gabi, bago niya buong-buong kagatin ang leeg neto.

Pag wala na yung tingin na ‘ _gusto ko pang mabuhay_ ’ dun sa hayop, alam niyang patay na yun.

Dalawang bangkay ang naiwan sa barrio nung gabing iyon. Isang bangkay dahil kay Inday ( _ang unang bangkay ni Inday_ ), at isang hinde. Isang bangkay ng tao, at isang hinde.

——-

_Biyernes na. Bangon na Inday._

Tinigan ni Inday ang kisame ng bahay na kanyang tinutulugan. Wala siyang kailangan gawin ngayon. Sabi ni madam, pwede daw siyang magpa-manicure dun sa may pagupitan kung gusto niya daw. Maganda daw yung mga kulay na pwedeng pag-pilian sa kutix.

Gumulong is Inday sa kanyang kanan, at nilasap yung mga minutong pwede siyang humiga sa papag. Wala pa siyang masyadong naiipon sa panahon niyang namamasukan kung saan-saan nang iniwanan niya yung unang barrio.

 _Mahal ang bahay_. Inisip niya. _Magbabayad pako ng bill ng tirit ko, kailangan ko rin bumili ng bagong tsinelas._

Nang umalis si Inday sa barrio, araw-araw siyang naghahanap ng pwedeng gawing trabaho upang maka-paniguradong mayroon siyang matutulugan. Minsan pag-tutor ng bata, manicurista, tindera. Laking pasasalamat niya sa mga tito at tita niya sa bahay-ampunan at naturuan siyang magsulat at magbasa.  
Araw-araw nagbibilang ng yaman, nagbibilang ng gastos. Nagsasabi ng “po” at “opo”, sinsisiguradong magalang sa lahat ng customer, kliente. At pag nasundan na siya nung chismis sa barrio’ng tinutuluyan niya...

_“Balita ko may aswang daw dito.”_

Pag nasundan na siya ng chismis sa barrio’ng tinutulyan niya, aalis na siya.

Minsa’y inisp ni Inday na mas madali sigurong mamatay. Pag patay ka na, hindi mo na iisipin kung may kakainin ka bukas. Pag patay ka na, hindi mo kailangan bilangin kung may yaman ka ba pang-bayad sa renta sa kama. Pag patay ka na, hindi mo kailangan siguraduhing gusto ka ng mga taong makakasalamuha mo para kunin ka nilang taga-luto, taga-linis, yaya, delivery-person.

Sobrang dali sigurong gutumin nalang ang sarili. (Pero hindi niya pa ginagawa.) Napaka-dali sigurong antayin nalang na may aswang na gustong kainin ang kanyang bangkay. (Pero tuwing may nag-tangka naman, lumalaban siya.) Ang hirap labanan ng likas na ugali ng hayop na _gustuhing_ mabuhay.

Pero siguro nga, sa sansinukob na walang pakialam sayo, gawa nga mga diyos na ang tanging libangan lang ay ang panoorin ka’ng mamatay, hindi ba ang pinamalaking kilos ng paghamon ay ang piliing, at gustohing patuloy na mabuhay?

_Bagong araw na ulet. Bangon na Inday._

**Author's Note:**

> Did I proofread this? No. Did I write this at 11pm and ended at 3am? Yeah.


End file.
